


“That’s so not a stray…”

by FreakingOutGirl



Series: Son of a Exy! [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Abby and David are shocked, Abby is a sweetheart, Andrew is kind of proud of his kid, Back to Palmetto, F/M, Kevin is a jokster, Luke has no shit to give, Luke meets Wymack and Abby, M/M, Neil doesnt know what to say, Palmetto State university, Vacation, Wymack is his usual self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakingOutGirl/pseuds/FreakingOutGirl
Summary: Andrew was so not looking forward to this trip… He knew there would be too many awed looks, too many almost-hugs, too many tears and tentative claps in the shoulder and he knew she was going to smile proudly at them like some kind of beatific saint… Yeah, Andrew was already tired and they were only putting their stuff inside the car.orIn which, Neil and Andrew go back to Palmetto to show Luke where they used to live and in the way almost kill Wymack from a heart attack...





	“That’s so not a stray…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure about this story, I usually write them in one go, but this time I had to go see a patient (I'm a physical therapist) and couldn't do it this time, so I feel it lost a bit of flow... What do you think? Am I right or just being OCD?  
> And while I wait to know if my country won Eurovision (Vamos lá, Salvador Sobral!) I will wait for your critics...

Andrew was so not looking forward to this trip… He knew there would be too many awed looks, too many almost-hugs, too many tears and tentative claps in the shoulder and he knew she was going to smile proudly at them like some kind of beatific saint… Yeah, Andrew was already tired and they were only putting their stuff inside the car.

Luke, however, was jumping in excitement. He was babbling about the stuff he wanted to see and do, after hearing about the place so many times from Neil and his uncles and aunts. Andrew was already blocking him out after the fiftieth time he asked about the Tower.

And Neil was smiling at Luke, his eyes with that light that Andrew learned to associate with horrid orange jerseys and furry orange animals and stupid orange stadiums and all orange stuff that made Andrew’s headache rise exponentially.

The trip was way too fast for Andrew’s liking and when he stopped in the parking lot of Palmetto State University, he closed his eyes and sighed.  Behind him, Luke was already opening the door and running outside.

“Hey, dad! That’s where you lived? Oh! That’s tall! Old man, weren’t you afraid of falling?” Luke asked, shading his eyes with his hand while looking up to the roof of the Fox Tower.

“Actually, Andrew practically lived in that roof…” Neil said, eyeing it with fondness.

“Back at you, moron…” Andrew drawled, starting his way towards the stadium. Since Luke wanted to sightseeing, they had decided to leave the car close to the Tower and walk to the stadium, where they knew the newbies, Wymack and Abby would be.

 

* * *

 

When Neil, that quickly ran the last few meters between the stadium’s entrance and Abby’s office, disappeared from Andrew’s and Luke’s view, the youngster looked towards the court in a wishful way. Andrew rolled his eyes and nodded, and the boy whooped and ran towards it.

When Andrew reached Abby’s office, she was already cleaning her eyes, while hugging Neil fiercely.

“Hey, Mrs. Wymack!” Andrew said, resting against the doorway.

Abby looked at him and the tears ran down again.

“Andrew!” she gushed and was already moving to engulf him in a hug when she stopped herself. She stood in front of him, smiling, but without making any kind of movement to approach.

Andrew’s eyes were a little less bored.

“Can I grab your hand?” Abby asked and Andrew looked at her for a few moments and then extended his arm.

Abby grabbed his fingers like it was a lifeline and sighed.

“I’m so happy to see you like this…” she sighed. “Together… _and not trying to kill anyone_ …”

“Just shows how wrong you are, just this morning I almost took his eye out with a spoon when he was taking too much time feeding the cats…” Andrew rolled his eyes and Abby’s beaming.

“Oh! You have to show me the photos! The last time I saw them, they were just a few weeks old!”

“And, talking about small… Where is Luke?” Neil looked around in search of the boy.

“ _Luke?_ ” Abby echoed, confused.

Neil looked at her, a bit lost.

“Didn’t Kevin tell you?” he asked.

“About what?”

Andrew smirked… _Oh, the little shit didn’t tell his father and Abby about Luke when he actually expressed ( **cough, lied, cough** ) just a few days ago that they were very excited about meeting the kid._

“We have a new stray…” Andrew explained and Abby’s expression smoothed.

“Oh! Kevin did mention something about that, but he didn't explain what it was... Another cat? Or is it another animal?” the nurse asked and Neil coughed to hide a chuckle.

“You can say that again… It’s a very special kind of pest…” Andrew was having too much fun with the situation, even if his expression was as bored as ever.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, kid, you are way too young to be here!” Wymack yelled when he saw Luke eyeing the court with excited eyes. “Where are your parents? Is one of my maggots your sibling?”

Luke could see, behind the coach, the current team training their drills and smiled.

“I’m here with my parents… They are your best Foxes!” Luke said proudly and Wymack looked confused.

“Your parents? I have no idea whom you are talking about… I’m sure as hell my best Foxes aren’t old enough to have a kid your age!” Wymack was getting annoyed at the kid. He had black hair and blue eyes and he didn’t resemble any of his old kids. Well, his scorning mouth made him think of Andrew, but since that was impossible he shook his head to dispel the thought.

The door behind Luke opened, and Abby entered, followed by Neil and Andrew. By now, the team was already watching their coach yell at an unknown kid and when the two super star Exy Players entered, it sounded like a hive of bees had made the court their house.

Luke turned around and smiled at the two men.

“Uncle Kevin is a liar!” he announced happily.

The words made Wymack sputter and when the two men looked at the kid and nodded in accordance, he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“ _What?!_ ” he gasped, and Abby looked between him, Neil and Andrew.

“That’s so not a stray…” she simply said and Luke waved at her and smiled.

“Hi! I’m Luke! I’m Neil and Andrew’s kid…”

Wymack had to support himself in the court wall, and Abby quickly run to help him sit in one of the benches.

“ _K-Kid?! And Kevin knew about this?_ He said you had a new family member that was always jumping around and couldn’t be controlled! I thought he was talking about a fucking rabbit!” Abby was rubbing his back, while the new Foxes were walking slowly towards them.

_“That’s Andrew Minyard!”_

_“And Neil Josten!”_

_“But who is the kid?”_

_“Wow, I should ask them to sign my jersey!”_

_“Damn, they are fucking small!”_

Andrew’s eye ticked at the last remark and he glared at the students that froze in fear.

“The fuck are you doing?! Go back to training! Or I will disconnect the Wi-Fi in your dorms!” Wymack yelled, back to his old self, even if just for a few seconds.

“Good one, Coach! A new threat!” Andrew applauded sarcastically.

Wymack looked at him and pointed at Luke.

“Explain!”

Neil and Andrew looked at each other and shrugged.

“Later, at dinner…” Abby suggested, always the peace maker.

“God damnit! A kid! Andrew and Neil and a kid…Hey, are you some kind of masochist with a tiny bit of psycho in you?” he asked Luke and the boy actually looked a bit unsure if he could call himself that.

Wymack shook his head in desperation.

“I can see it now… He is perfect for both of you… The right amount of no-shit given and of apparent charm, hiding someone very crazy…” Wymack accused, his finger moving towards Luke.

Luke looked at Andrew.

“Now I can see what you meant…”

Wymack looked at Andrew again, his eyes only slits, probably trying to imagine what the blond midget might have told Luke about him. Abby squeezed his shoulder and he released a deep breath. Luke’s eyes shone at the movement.

“Is Uncle Kevin going to be a big brother soon?” Luke suddenly asked.

Neil sputtered, Andrew shrugged, Abby jumped like she burned herself and Wymack only closed his eyes, whispering to himself _“Above my paygrade… Above my paygrade…”_

“Your Uncle Kevin is a very funny man, apparently…” Wymack said.

“Are you sure we are talking about the same Kevin? The no-nonsense, obsessive, stuck-up Kevin Day?” Luke replied and even Andrew had to look to another direction. Neil’s eyes were round with shock and Abby was lost for words.

Wymack, however, was now smiling. Weirdly, and like he didn’t know why he was doing it, but he actually, really was smiling fondly at the kid.

“Damn, they chose the perfect kid, didn’t they? You do are a Fox! Bad-mouthing my son in front of me, while actually not caring what the hell I might do…” Wymack was looking at Luke with a new kind of respect.

Andrew and Neil looked at each other. Somehow, probably without knowing how, Luke just showed Wymack everything that he needed to know by being his kind of insufferable, big-mouthed, pesty kid he usually was at home, but never in front of strangers.

Luke crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited.

And then Neil smiled and Andrew’s eyes were a little more shiny. Luke had showed Wymack and Abby how he really was, no shits given to what they might think of him, as a kind of test. If those people that had lived close to his parents for years couldn’t understand his honesty and his parents’ decision in adopting him despite his nature, he was not sure if he wanted the couple to stay close to Neil and Andrew ever again.

“Luke, do you like chicken?” Abby suddenly asked and he looked at her for a few seconds.

“It depends… is ketchup and fries close to it?” Luke tested and Abby smiled at him.

“You bet, kiddo!” she replied and Luke actually moved his hand to high-five her.

“I knew there was a reason Uncle Kevin had a crush on you!” Luke fake-whispered and Abby giggled.

“Just don’t tell Thea…” she whispered back and Luke’s eyes shone.

“You know, we should just leave him here, he is already all buddy-buddy with them…” Andrew suggested and Neil rolled his eyes.

Luke looked at Andrew for a few seconds and then waved his words away.

“Dad would never leave me behind! You are stuck with me, old man!”

 _God help them all_ , Wymack thought. _A perfect combination of the most messed up kids he ever met…_


End file.
